Overwatch: The Spirit Of Vengeance
by NikolaiSTheGreat
Summary: With Overwatch gone, crime is on the rise. One person is currently hunting talon members, and that makes him an unintended ally of former Overwatch agents.
1. Chapter 1

The year is 2045, and it's been years since Overwatch's collapse. In that time, many things have gone astray. Tensions between omnic's and humans went back up, former Blackwatch agents and Talon members have been causing chaos. Amongst the chaos, one nineteen year old boy is trying to make everything better. His name is David Harrison, he's got short black hair, light brown eyes and slightly pale skin. He was in a local pub in england, and he was listening to the evening radio.

"What do you think about the rise in crime, johnson?" The radio announcer said.

"I think it's a major issue. It's a shame really. I mean, since Overwatch was shut down, things have been getting worse. I guess what i mean is, i think we need to bring Overwatch back." Johnson said. David scophed.

"Hypocrite." David got up and started to leave, when something the announcer said caught his attention.

"If you would like to share your opinions on bringing Overwatch back, give us a call." David smirked, and his leather gloved hand pulled out a 25 cent coin. He went to a pay phone and put the coin in. He dialed the number and the announcer came on. "Hello there, you are our first caller. Just so you know, this is live. So, what's your name?"

"David." He said.

"Well david, would you care to share your opinion on Overwatch?" The announcer said.

"No, but i would like to say you are a massive fucking hypocrite." David said into the phone.

"Excuse me?" The announcer said.

"You two were part of the group that wanted to shut down Overwatch. Do you remember what you said?" David asked. He pulled out his phone and open an audio file.

"Um, no, i don't. i don't think i actually ever said i wanted Overwatch to be shut down." The announcer said uncomfortably.

"Really? Then explain this…" David played the audio file into the phone. It was the announcer's voice.

"Overwatch has served its purpose, and i think now it's just a hindrance. They're thieves, murders and criminals, and we need to shut them down."

"Here here." Johnson's recorded voice said. David put the phone back to his head.

"News flash, you don't get to make the wrong decision and complain when you don't get the outcome you like. People like you killed Overwatch, and now you get to feel the consequences." David hung up the phone and walked out of the bar. He chuckled the whole way out. He walked over to the edge on the curb, where he'd parked his bike. His bike was kind of an antique, but it ran like butter. It was a 2016 Ducati Monster 821 dark edition. He placed the his key into the bike. He pulled his leg up over the seat and sat down.

He turned the key and pressed the start up button. The bike came to life with a pleasant rumble. David smiled and pulled in the clutch lever. He pulled his left leg up onto the foot peg, and shifted gears from neutral to first gear. He slowly released the clutch and twisted the throttle. The bike started moving, slowly at first, but it got up to speed faster as the RPM's went higher.

David closed his eyes for a moment, and began concentrating. When his eyelids flashed open, his eyes burst into flames for a split second. His bike immediately responded to the change. The tires burst into flames, leaving a plume of smoke and a trail of fire behind it. The engine and exhaust pipes began to glow red hot, causing the bike to pick up speed. The bike's headlight flickered and became dim, letting the fire light the way for David.

He speed through alleyways and streets, searching for any signs of trouble. David turned down one alleyway and saw the flashing of red and blue lights. He came to a stop and parked the bike on the side of the alley, putting the bike in neutral for when he needed to start the bike up again. He was sensing two things. The first thing he felt, was that someone had been killed. The second thing he felt, was someone injured on the roof above him. David looked up the wall that separated him from the injured person.

He saw a long pipe that went from the roof, to the ground below. Thinking it was most likely a storm drain, David began to climb the pipe. After some very clever hand and foot placement, David eventually managed to pull himself up onto the roof. He was not prepared for what, or rather, who he saw. There, on the rooftop before him, lay Tracer, unconscious and hurt. Once David pulled his lower half up onto the roof, he had to make sure she was ok. He rolled Tracer onto her back, and put his ear near her mouth and nose.

To his relief, her breathing sounded normal. Now that the medical side of things were taken care of, David faced the problem of what to do with her. If her left her there, she would most likely be blamed for something she didn't do. To David, it was easy to tell she hadn't been the one who killed that person, he could tell that much by looking at her. But the downside to taking her, was that someone might think he's some sicko taking advantage of a passed out drunkard.

David decided to take his chances, and put Tracer over his shoulder. He slid down the storm drain like a fireman, and readjusted Tracer so he wouldn't drop her. David walked over to his bike, and almost punched himself over what he'd forgotten. He hadn't found out how to keep her on the bike. If he left her on the back seat, she'd fall off. As much as he hated the thought, he had an idea of how to keep her on the bike. She would have to either sit in front of him, or sit in his lap.

The problem with option one, was the fact that he wouldn't be able to reach the controls if she sat in front of him. He would have to make her sit in his lap.

"God, the world is just trying to make me look sketchy as fuck right now, ain't it." David mumbled. David sighed and sat on his bike. He reluctantly sat tracer down on his lap. To his dismay, another problem came up in the form of an unconscious limp body. Tracer would not be able to sit up and hold on. He knew he would have to hold her in place with his left arm. David groaned as he realised he was going to have to shift without using his left hand to pull in the clutch.

"Looks like i'm going to have to suicide shift. I just hope i don't destroy my gear shifter." He grumbled. He started the bike and pushed the gear shifter back into first gear. Luckily, the bike seemed to do fine when shifting so long as he let off the throttle first. He released the left handlebar and wrapped his left arm around Tracer's mid-torso. The bike slowly rolled off in first gear, and David got anxious as he anticipated his bike's need to shift. Right as the bike sounded like it was working hard, David quickly dropped the throttle to zero, and used his foot to lift the gear shifter.

The gear changed seamlessly, and David gave the bike some throttle again. He breathed a sigh of relief as he now didn't have to worry about how to shift. But he still felt the warmth in his face caused by embarrassment, due to the fact that this attractive women was currently sitting in his lap.

"Alright Tracer, let's get you somewhere safe." He said as calmly as he could.


	2. Chapter 2

Tracer's eyes flickered open, and a yawn escaped her mouth. The first thing she saw was a white ceiling, with a circular light in the middle of the white surface. Her eyes drifted off to her right, only to find a wall in the same shade of white. She looked up and yet again, there was another wall. This time she looked to her left, and she saw a fairly empty room with a brown carpet, some closet doors, and an exit. There was only one table in the room, and a small dresser. Tracer looked down and saw, she was in a bed.

The bed was placed in the corner of the room, and the walls of the room were fairly empty.

Tracer sat up, and cracked her back. A sudden realisation hit her, or rather, two did. The first one was the fact that she had passed out after fighting Windowmaker. The second realisation, was the fact that she had no idea where she was. Fearing the worst, she stood up and looked for her pulse pistols. When she realised that they weren't on her, she looked around the room for her weapons. Her momentary panic stopped when she found them sitting on the table.

She picked up the pistols, and quietly crept her way to the door. She carefully placed a hand on the doorknob and gave it a steady twist. She slowly pushed open the door, making sure that the door didn't squeak. Once there was a large enough gap for her to fit through, she squeezed through the door. She was met with a small hallway that ended in a larger open room. She crept her way down the hallway, and started to see both an open living room, and a kitchen in the same room.

Suddenly someone got up off of something next to the hallway, and walked right in front of her. She took this opportunity to get some answers. She grabbed the lanky looking fellow by the collar of his shirt and threw him against the armrest of a couch to her right. The man hit the armrest back first, and tracer kept hold of his shirt. She put a pistol his the boy's face and put on a mean look.

"Who are you?! Where am I?!" She said. The boy blinked a few times, and groaned. she noticed he had black hair and light brown eyes. The boy was skinny looking, and pale. What she really didn't expect was what he said.

"Ow, my back. I think you threw out my back." She made a confused looking face, and cocked her head to one side. She let go of the boy's collar and put the gun down. The boy immediately dropped to his hands and knees. As he tried to get up he flinched, like his back was in too much pain to straighten it. "Oh, my back. What the hell was that for?!" He asked, his face contorted in pain. Tracer felt a pang of guilt for what she'd done to the poor lad.

"S-Sorry, i thought you had kidnapped me." Tracer said. The boy squinted and looked her in the eyes. He successfully got to his feet, but remained hunched over, with his hand on his back.

"Yeah, because a kidnapper takes an unconscious girl home so she doesn't get blamed for something she didn't do, and then puts her on the most comfortable thing to sleep on in the whole damn house, AND leaves her with her pistols." The boy said sarcastically. Tracer opened her mouth to say something, but couldn't find anything to say. He had a point. The boy put both his hands to his back, and pushed down. His spine popped and he grunted in pain. Finally able to stand upright, he slowly walked over to his kitchen area, with one hand still placed on his back. "Man, this is what i get for being nice." He mumbled. That made Tracer feel even worse.

He opened his freezer and removed an ice tray. He place the ice tray on the counter, and opened a drawer. He removed a large ziplock bag and placed it on the counter as well. He made his way over to a cabinet and removed a glass cup. He filled the cup with a bit of water, and put two ice cubes in it. The boy limped his way over to Tracer, and handed the cup of water to her. She took it, and the boy waddled his way back to the ice tray and the ziplock bag. He dumped the rest of the ice in the bag, and sealed it. He placed the bag on his back, and slowly made his way over to his couch. He slowly lowered himself down onto the couch, and let out a long sigh as he relaxed into its fabric surface.

"So sorry love. I wasn't thinking properly." She said. She took a sip of the water she'd been given and gulped it down. The boy waved off the comment, readjusting himself to make the pain as low as possible.

"It's fine, it's not the worst greeting i've ever been given." The boy said. Tracer nodded. She decided it would be best to try and introduce herself before she potentially makes things worse.

"Anyway love, what's your name?" She asked. The boy looked at her and took a deep breath.

"David. Nice to meet you." The boy said. He extended his hand to her, to which she lightly shook it.

"My name's Lena, Lena oxton. But people just call me Tracer, as you probably already know." She said. David nodded.

"Lena, huh? Thats a nice name." He said. Lena blushed a bit. No one had really said anything about her name being nice before.

"Thank you, love." She said. David started to lean forward, reaching for the TV remote placed on his coffee table. However, due to the pain in his lower back, he wasn't able to reach it. Lena, feeling a bit bad for him, walked over, picked up the remote, and handed it to him. He looked her in the eyes and nodded.

"Thank you." He wheezed. He sat back and turned the TV on. Lena, having nothing better to do, sat down next to him

"So, what you watchin'?" She asked. David took another breath.

"Animal Planet. I hear they brung wildlife documentaries like meerkat manor back." David said. "I was never really a big fan of this channel before, because it was all just reality TV that had little to nothing to do with animals. But it seems like it's coming back around." He said. Lena nodded. Thought popped into Lena's head, one regarding the conditions she was found in.

"Hey, i was wondering, how is it you found me?" She asked. David slowly turned his head and looked her in the eye. His stare sent a chill down her spine.

"I have this… this strange ability to sense certain things." He said. Lena's curiosity peaked, and she continued her questioning.

"Is there anything else you can do?" David nodded. Up until this point, David had been wearing leather gloves, a dark grey T-shirt, as well as black leather pants and boots. But, david remove the glove on his right hand, revealing a series of small scars. Lena looked at his hand with sympathy.

"Watch my hand." David said. Lena stared at his hand intently, and realised that it was smoking. Suddenly, David's hand burst into flames, and Lena recoiled a bit. David winced, clearly in a bit of pain. All the flesh on David's hand burned off in a moment's time. At first, she was scared, but then David's fingers began moving, despite the lack of any soft tissue. Lena became rather curious of David's hand, and started looking at it with more attention to detail.

David shook his hand, and the fire went out. David's skin quickly grew back, and he placed the leather glove back on his hand. Lena smiled.

"That's cool." She said. David glared at her. Lena recoiled a bit, slightly worried by his facial expression. He quickly reached out and grabbed the collar of her jacket. He pulled her close, and stared into her eyes with a very serious look.

"Cool? I've been given a power that no man should possess." David let go and stood up. He began pacing back and forth in the room. Suddenly, he stopped, and looked Lena dead in the eyes. "This... thing inside me, it can see everything you've done, every crime you've committed, everyone you've killed. And it enacts its vengeance upon those who aren't careful about what they do. What's worse is the fact that it hijacks MY body, and i bare witness to the brutal murders of hundreds of people." David paused for a moment to catch his breath. He ran his fingers through his hair, trying to stop himself from having a break down. He stopped yet again, and looked at Lena. "It is the jury, it is the judge, and it is the executioner. In it's eyes, everyone is guilty."

David folded his arms, and began tapping his heel wildly. He seemed to be gazing off in no particular direction, but he seemed clearly distressed. Lena just stared at him. She'd never seen someone this upset, especially over a statement like that.

"Listen, love, i'm sorry if i hit a nerve. You never told me all that, so i didn't know anything." Lena said. David seemed to calm down a bit, but he was still a bit distressed. "Why don't you come over here and sit with me so we can talk about it?" Lena said. David looked at Lena.

"Why talk about it? The shit clearly bothers me." David said. Lena sighed.

"Because talkin' about it might do you some good. It'll help you get some things off your chest." She said. David sighed and stood there. He seemed to be contemplating about what he should do. He nervously scratched an itch on the back of his head and groaned.

"Fine." He said. He sat down on the couch and positioned himself in a relaxed manner. He tried to get comfortable against the armrest, but that was a little hard when the armrests are so hard. "Man, i need to get some pillows to lay down on. These armrest are hard as fuck." Davids said. Lena sighed and smiled.

"You could always rest your head on my lap. It's no pillow, but it's better than nothing." She said. David stared at her, trying to see if she was joking. He opened his mouth to speak, but immediately shut it. He shook his head, rolled his eyes, and laid down like she said. He decided to face his head away from her because one, it was slightly embarrassing for him, and two, he didn't want to be staring right into her crotch the whole time. She began stroking his hair, to which David's eyes widened. He was going to stop her, but he found it slightly calming.

"Alright, where should i start?" David said. Lena thought for a moment, before thinking of what to say.

"Well, you said it was a curse, so why don't you start from when you got it." Lena said. David nodded. He didn't know why, but he suddenly felt like he could trust her. He ran his memory back through his mind, and prepared to speak.

"I got this curse when i was sixteen. I was an orphan, so i didn't have much. I was a young, stupid lad who thought that i could fix everything with one simple wish. Well, when the Omnic crisis started, i wanted to be able to walk the streets without fear." David said. "One man, a man i would later find out to be lucifer himself, came to me and offered me a deal. He told me that for the price of my soul, i would no longer have to live in fear."

"Well, i got my wish. I could walk the streets without fear alright. But that's because everyone feared me. I became this burning skeleton with a flaming motorcycle, and a red hot chain whip. The bike i'd had long before the Omnic crisis though. For the first ten minutes after i got the damn thing, i seemed to have control over my body. But then, out of nowhere, my body stopped listening to me." David said. Lena nodded.

"It forced someone to stare into its eyes, and sucked their soul out through their own. That was the first of a long spree of murders it facilitated. It would sometimes use the chain to save time, and i'd see people get cut in half by the red hot whip." David said. Lena sat there, shocked by what she'd just heard.

"Thats terrible, love." Lena said.

"That's not the worst part. The worst part is…." David paused for a moment to take a deep breath. "The worst part is the voices." The sentence sent a chill down Lena's spine. He had just admitted to hearing things, and that he had killed people without any control over his body.

"Voices?" Lena asked. David hummed in response.

"It constantly tries to get inside my head. It begs, screams for me to let it out. But i never do. I have to keep it in, or it will kill again." David said. "Although, i've learned how to harness a small amount of its power. I can possess small to medium sized vehicles, and some weapons. But i need to watch how big the vehicle is though. The bigger the vehicle is, the more energy it requires to possess it, and the more of the rider's energy i use, the less control i have over my body."

"Can you show me what it's like to possess a vehicle?" Lena asked. She had no idea how to imagine the way it would look, and that drove her curiosity. David turned his head, and looked into Lena's eyes. Lena got another shiver down her spine, but this one was different somehow. It wasn't from being creeped out, but from David's neutral gaze.

"Sure. Follow me to my garage." David said. He got up with a grunt, and made his way over to a door. Lena had just assumed the door was a closet, but boy was she mistaken. David open the door and flipped a light switch on the wall. The light flickered on, and Lena got a small view of the inside from the couch. The inside was unfinished, with the insulation between the supports completely exposed. David gestured for Lena to follow him. He stepped down two small stairs and disappeared off the the left, behind the wall.

Lena stood up and walked over to the door. As she approached, some workbenches and tool kits came into view, pressed against the wall. The workbenches were messy, covered in tools, scrap metal, and oil. Lena stopped in the door frame and saw David near his bike. She looked at the bike, and almost immediately noticed a decal on the side of the tank. It read "Ducati" in bold, silver letters. David ran a finger across the top of the gas tank, and examine the debris on his finger. He mumbled something along the lines of "She's gonna need another cleaning", and rubbed the dirt off his finger with his thumb.

"That's an old bike, isn' it?" Lena said. David looked at her and nodded.

"Yeah, it's a twenty sixteen Ducati Monster 821, it's the dark edition, hence the matte black paint job. I found her used online, fixed her up a bit and hear she is, good as new." David said. Lena nodded.

"Well, go on then, show me what ya can do." Lena said, Waving David to proceed on. David sighed. He looked down at the bike and placed a hand on the gas tank. He closed his eyes for a few second, keeping his breathing calm. His eyes opened, and the same fire from earlier flashed in his eyes. Lena caught a glimpse of the flames, before returning her attention back to the bike. The bike's engine roared to life, and the tires burst into flames. The initial light required Lena to shield her eyes for a moment. When she looked back, the engine and exhaust were glowing a faint orange.

The lights in the room began flickering wildly as the bike revved itself twice. Lena smiled. It was awesome looking to her. David removed his hand, and the bike stayed like that.

"Well, is it anything like you expected?" David asked. Lena shook her head.

"It's so much cooler." Lena said. David smirked.

"There's more." He said. Lena watched as the bike lifted it's own kickstand, and balanced itself upright on its two wheels. The bike performed a fiery burnout, right there in the garage, leaving black scorch marks on the garage door behind it. David chuckled. The bike stopped, reset it's kickstand, and change back.

"That was amazing!" Lena said. She'd never seen anything like it. It was like the power of fire all wrapped up in one vehicle. Suddenly, one of her gauntlets started vibrating. "Sorry, love. Got to take this call." Lena said. David nodded and let her leave the room. David leaned against his bike. He waited patiently for Lena to return. He looked around his garage, and came to the sudden realisation that he'd never cleaned up his workstations before letting Lena in. He smacked himself on the forehead and slid his hand down his face.

Lena stepped back into the room with a smile on her face.

"That was Winston! He said he's getting Overwatch back together, and he's on his way!" Lena said excitedly. David nodded slowly.

"I guess that means i owe that radio announcer an apology." He mumbled.

"What radio announcer?" Lena asked. David shook his head.

"Nothing, just mumbling to myself." David said. Lena Giggled excitedly.

"I can't believe i'm going to see Winston again!" Lena said.


	3. Chapter 3

Unlike what Lena had originally thought, she found that david liked to spend a lot of time in his garage. He was always working on his bike in one way or another. But, the icing on the cake was when she found out that he listened to metal. He frequently listened to songs from his favorite band, of which he had told her it was called, Disturbed. He sat in there, blasting his music for hours on end while working on his bike. She would assume he was goth, if it weren't for the fact that he was cursed with a demon. Now that she thought about it, with his track record, it made sense that he liked this type of music.

Lena got up from David's couch and walked over the the door connecting the garage to the house. She opened the door and leaned against the door frame, as there was david doing his usual thing. Lena coughed a few times to try and get his attention, but got no results. She rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Hey, i'm gonna take a shower." She said. David didn't seem to be paying any more attention than earlier. She groaned and cupped her hands in front of her mouth. "I said, I'm goin' to take a shower!" She shouted. David didn't turn to face her, he just gave her a short answer.

"K." He said. Lena just shook her head and walked to the bathroom.

"Boys." She mumbled.

"Heard that!" David said. Lena just rolled her eyes and shut the bathroom door. David looked back over his shoulder and sighed. "Finally, i can watch TV in my own living room WITHOUT feeling awkward that I'm around a girl." He said. He put his tools down, turned his music off, and shut the light off in the garage. He stepped out over the garage and shut the door. He dove onto the couch, where he immediately picked up the remote and changed the channel. He changed it to Comedy Central, where they were showing reruns of Southpark.

He had switched the station at just the right time, as the first thing he saw was Stan's dad being lifted into the air while he sat on top of a pillar of his own shit. David immediately started dieing of laughter. He sat there for a good twenty minutes, constantly erupting into laughing fits at each dirty remark or foul joke. A commercial came on, and David took a minute to settle himself down. A knock came at the door, and David got up to answer it.

"I'll get it!" He shouted. He opened the door and looked out side. "Hello?" He immediately took notice of the large black and white object before him. David's eyes scaled up the thing, before finally meeting a face. The face smiled at him, and david blinked a few times. "Damn, there ain't no way in hell i'm gonna be able to fit you through the front door." David remarked.

"Hello, i'm Winston. I was wondering if Lena was here." The large gorilla said. David nodded.

"Yeah, let me just get her." He said. "Hey Lena! A gorilla by the name of Winston is here to see you!" Lena immediately ran out of the bathroom, fully clothed and bathed, and smiled.

"Well, don't just stand there. Let him in!" She said. David's face became deadly serious.

"Lena… come here for a second." He said. Lena blushed and stepped toward the man. "Okay, now i want you to take a look at Winston. And then i need you to look at my door." He said, pointing to both. "My door is too damn small!" Winston lowered his head to look at David through the doorway.

"Thank you for not calling me fat." He said.

"Don't mention it." David replied.

"Well, there's gotta be some way of gettin' him inside!" Lena said. David rubbed his chin for a moment.

"I guess there's the garage door. But i'll have to move some stuff." David said. Lena grabbed him by the arm and started pulling him toward the garage.

"Well go on then!" She said. David put his hands up in mock surrender.

"Alright! I'm going!" He said. He opened the door and stepped into the garage. He turned the lights back on, moved his bike to the corner of the room, and removed his tools and parts from the floor. Once he had the floor cleared, he pressed the button on the wall to open the garage door. The door rolled upward, revealing the large ape on the other side. Once the door had opened enough, Winston ducked and started making his way into the garage. Lena blinked into the garage, and immediately greeted Winston with a large hug.

"It's been too long, love!" She said. Winston chuckled.

"So i've been told." He said, returning the gesture. David was amazed that he didn't crush her. The two stopped hugging and Winston looked at David. "So, what's your name?" He asked. David opened his mouth to speak, but Lena cut him off.

"That's David! He found me on the roof after my scuffle with Widowmaker! He's also cursed by a crazy, revenge hungry spirit that sucks the life out'a people." Lena said. David sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. 'Why did she have to mention that part?' he thought. Winston looked at the girl before him, then at David.

"Is that true?" He asked. David nodded.

"Yep. The only thing she didn't get is what i didn't tell her. And let me tell you, i'm glad i had the brains to leave something out." David said flatly. Lena stared at him.

"What do you mean you left somethin' out?" Lena questioned. David rolled his eyes.

"I forgot to tell you that it only comes out either in the dark, or at night. Either way, it doesn't like sunlight." David explained. Winston nodded.

"I see, so is sunlight it's only weakness?" The gorilla asked. David looked at him and sighed.

"Why do i get the feeling you're asking me to try and find ways to stop me when i lose control?" David said. Lena glared daggers at him. David groaned. "No. There is no way to kill it without some kind of godly weapon. Hell, the damn thing won't even let me die by MY own hands." He said. Lena stared at him with a look of concern.

"Uh, love, a-are you tryin' to say that you tried to… Kill yourself?" She asked hesitantly. David looked her right in the eye, and held his stare for a good thirty seconds.

"Yeah. I am." He said. Lena gasped. "Look, i'd been living with this thing for five years, and i was getting tired of seeing all this death and destruction by my own uncontrollable hands. So i tried overdosing on pills first. When that didn't work, i tried the next best thing, a gun. I popped six of those fuckers in my mouth, and none of them were able to penetrate the roof of my mouth." David said somberly. "As a matter of fact, the only thing that did was piss it off. The thing exploded out of me and when on another rampage." Lena put her hand over her mouth, and David diverted his gaze to the floor near his feet.

"Oh David, you didn't say anythin' about that." Lena said. David looked up and back into her eyes.

"You could say it's not one of my favorite things to talk about." He said. Lena walked over to him and gave him a hug. She obviously felt bad for the man. She released him and grabbed him by the shoulders. "Is there anything else you're not telling me? Cause you never told me when you got this… thing." She said. David took a deep breath and leaned against his workbench.

"Like i said, I was sixteen when i got this curse. And it wasted no time on killing anything it wanted. I was just suddenly thrown this red hot ball of metal with no warning what so ever, and i guess you could say i wasn't ready." He said. "Fast track to when i was twenty one, i got really down, and i was tired of seeing dead people. I just… wanted it to end, you know?"

"So you tried to take your life at twenty one, huh?" Lena asked. David nodded. "Well how old are you now?"

"Twenty five. I've been living with this for nine years." David said. "Unfortunately, that's not the only reason i tried to kill myself." Lena furrowed her eyebrows.

"What do you mean?" She asked, pulling him slightly closer. David looked away from her. "It's okay. You can tell me anything." She said. David sighed and looked her in the eyes.

"I mentioned i was an orphan, right?" David asked. Lena nodded. "Well, it wasn't always that way. My parents died in a car crash when i was fourteen. I was in the car when i happened." David said. He became a mixture of angry, and sad. Tears began streaming down his face. "Do you know what it's like to sit in an upside down car, and see the dead, twisted bodies of your parents?" He asked. His eyes were starting to become red, and puffy. Lena pulled him into another hug, and started stroking the hair on the back his head.

"Shhh. let it all out, love." Lena said. David slowly wrapped his arms around her, and began sobbing. Lena herself, was even starting to tear up a bit. David felt all the sadness from that day start to come rushing back, further fueling his sobs of grief. Winston stood nearby with a somber look on his face. Here was a boy who'd lost everything, a man who tried to take his own life, only to be denied that by something living inside of him like a parasite. Here was a man who Lena thought was some stone cold psycho, brought to tears and reduced to incoherent sobbing. David pulled away from lena and wiped the tears from his face.

"I-i'm good. I'm fine now. I just need some food and water." He said as calmly as he could. He stumbled his way back into the house, and disappeared out of sight. Lena pressed her back against the wall and slowly slid down until she was sitting with her knees to her chest.

"What have i done Wiston?" Lena said, staring off into space. "I reduced that poor man, the man who saved me, to tears." Winston sighed and walked over the clearly guilty feeling girl. He put a hand on her shoulder, and she looked right at him.

"It wasn't your fault, Lena. You were only trying to bring him some closure. Something he's clearly never found on his own. You did your best to help him." Winston said. Lena nodded and stood up. She hugged the large ape and smiled.

"I knew there was a reason i'm friends with you, big guy." She said. She released him and looked him in the eyes. "Hey, i'm gonna go ask him if he wants to join us. It's better than just leavin' him all alone again, you know?" Winston nodded. Lena quickly turned and walked into the house. She found David in the kitchen, making one of those TV dinners. She walked over to the counter and leaned against it.

"Hey. I understand that your hurt, and alone. And i get that you've seen things that no one should ever see. Which is why i don't think you should stay here alone." Lena said. David turned around and put his hands against the island table. His eyes were still a bit red, and he was still sniffing from time to time.

"So, you're asking me to join you?" David asked. Lena smiled.

"Heck yeah. We could use another set of hands to help us track down Tallon." Lena said. David cocked his head to the left and squinted his eyes.

"Wait, you're after Tallon too?" He asked. Lena nodded. "Well, count me in. I've been hunting those mothafuckers for a while now. As for the tracking thing, i've got that covered. One of the perks of having this curse is the ability to sense anyone bad within a twelve mile radius. Kinda like a bad guy raidar." David explained.

"That's great! Welcome aboard! I'll go tell Winston you're with us!" Lena chimmed. David smirked.

"Cool your jets, i have a few conditions." David said. Lena leaned in to listen carefully. "Condition number one, i get to bring my bike, my tools, and my stereo." Lena rolled her eyes at that one. She somehow knew that would be one of them. "Second, when i tell you all to get back from me, you'll do as i say. The last thing i need on my conscience is the death of Overwatch agents." David said, pointing at Lena. Lena nodded somberly, but she perked up at the predictability of his first condition.

"Alright, tough guy, I'll go tell Winston." She said. She walked back over to the garage, and smiled at Wiston. "He said yes, but he has two conditions. He want's to bring his bike, his tools, and his stereo system." Winston nodded. "The second one is simple. When he tells us to get away from him, we have to do as he says. From what he's said, that sounds like a smart idea." Winston nodded his head in agreement. He looked at David's bike, and noticed that it still used tires instead of the latest hover technology.

"Hey, why does David's bike still use tires? We have technology to make it hover." Winston asked Lena. Lena scratched the back of her head.

"I'm afraid i don't know, love. I guess we'll just ask him." Lena said. Winston knelt down and peered through the doorway to the garage.

"Uh, excuse me?" David turned around and looked at Winston. "I was wondering why your bike doesn't hover. I mean, we have the technology to make it hover." David shrugged.

"I prefer tires over the hover tech. You can't do a burnout with a hoverbike." David said with a smile. Winston nodded.

"I see. Well, what kind of bike is it anyway? It looks like it's an old model." Winston asked. David put his food down and swallowed what he had in his mouth,

"It is pretty old. It's a Ducati Monster 821, made in 2016." David said. He put his hands down on the counter top and got a puzzled look on his face. "As a matter of fact, i think it might be considered antique. But anyway, when i found it, the poor thing was covered in rust and a few parts were bad. I actually had to look up the designs for a few parts for that years model. So about 45-50% of that bike is made from the original parts." David said. Winston smiled.

"You must be pretty savvy with mechanics." Winston said. David smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, i had to learn to do all that myself. I didn't have the money to buy a new bike, or to pay someone else to fix that bike up, so i did everything myself. Including the paint job." David said. Winston chuckled.

"Well, that's nice." Winston said. "Anyway, we should probably start moving your things soon so we can get you settled in." David nodded and dropped his empty TV dinner in the trash.

"Let me just get my jacket." He said.

 **~~~oOo~~~**

 _Well there is the latest chapter. Maybe i'll put a flash back to the accident in the next chapter, but for the next few days, my brain needs a break._


	4. Chapter 4

David had just sat down in a seat aboard the Overwatch hover jet, And he was taking a nap. He hadn't gotten much sleep recently, so he wanted to get some shuteye. Unfortunately, he seemed to be stirring in his sleep. He was sweating, breathing heavily, and he was tossing and turning.

 **~~~zZz~~~**

David was sitting in the back seat of a black SUV, looking out the window. David was clearly shorter than before, and appeared to have slightly longer hair. Two people were sat in the front seats of the vehicle, a male that looked a bit like David, i.e. his father, and a female who also shared some features with David, his mother. Was wearing his seatbelt, while the two figures in the front were not. It was a fairly cloudy day, with a bit of rain clearly on the way. David was, unsurprisingly, jamming out to heavy metal as usual, when suddenly he heard something that made him flinch.

"Look out!" David's mother shouted. David's eyes shifted just in time to see the massive garbage truck impact head on with their car. Suddenly, things went dark for david. David regained consciousness a few short moments later, and something became immediately apparent. The car that david was in, was currently upside down. David groaned, as he was starting to get a stiff feeling in his neck. David slowly reached over and undid his seatbelt. He dropped down onto the interior roof of the car, landing on his lower shoulder blades to try and avoid hurting his neck any further.

He rotated his torso to put himself upright, and started crawling out of a broken window. He moved very slowly, his body screaming at him from the force of the crash. He got out of the car, and sat there on the pavement. He took a few moments to collect his thoughts, trying to think about what happened. As he recalled the events before the accident, a chill ran down his spine. He quickly looked to the passenger side door located off to his right.

He quickly crawled over to the window, and tried to look through the shattered pane. He could only make out the silhouettes of his parents in the front seats. David clenched his fist and smashed it through the glass, severely cutting his hand. Ignoring the pain, he looked into the car, only to see both of his parents badly bleeding from the head. He immediately stood up and stumbled to the side walk.

"Does anyone have a phone!?" David shouted, clutching his side in pain. "Anyone! Please! Call Nine-one-one!" He froze in his tracks when a loud explosion came from nearby. He slowly turned to see the car he'd just come from, in pieces and on fire. He dropped to his knees, and just stared at the car. "I left them… why did i leave them?... I should have stayed…. I should have stayed."

 **~~~oOo~~~**

"I should have stayed." David muttered in his sleep. Lena just watched him with a concerned look on her face. It wasn't hard to tell he was having a nightmare. But she couldn't tell what it was about. Suddenly, he jolted awake, and started looking around him. Realising where he was, he started to slow his breathing. He soon took notice of that fact that Lena was staring at him. She cocked her head to one side and raised an eyebrow at David. He gave her a fake laugh.

"Nightmares. Don't worry about it, i get 'em a lot." He said. She leaned closer to him and furrowed her brow.

"Is that why you always look so tired?" Lena asked. David's smile fell, and he slowly nodded. He started to hear something faint. It was so faint he almost didn't realise it's presence, but it was there none the less. At first he thought it was a faint breeze, until he heard something that sounded like a word. It seemed to get louder the moment he realised it was whispering. David put his head in his hands and let out a long sigh.

"What's wrong, love?" Lena asked. David shook his head.

"The whispering i told you about. It's really starting to act up." He said. "What time is it?" Lena looked at her wrist.

"It's 8:45 in the afternoon, why?" Lena asked. David groaned.

"That explains why he's bugging me." He said. Lena raised an eyebrow.

"He?" She said curiously.

"The Rider, or the demon, whatever you want to call it." David said, slightly annoyed. His head was throbbing, and he was starting to feel hot. Suddenly, a sensation hit him that was all too familiar. It was what he called his "bad guy raidar", and it was directing his attention to the north-west. He shifted his head to face the feeling head on.

"Uh, love? Are you-"

"Sshh! I'm tracking something." David said. He squinted as the feeling seemed to make a path right to the bad guys. The whispers seemed to shift their attention. They started whispering "Talon". David jumped out of his seat and rushed to the cockpit. "Winston! Can you set a course for the north-west?"

"Um, why?" Winston asked.

"I'm sensing a talon attack going to the mall off in that direction. If we hurry we can stop them." David said.

"Are you sure?" Winston asked.

"Yes! Now go!" He said. Winston nodded and turned the vehicle. Tracer walked up to the cockpit and stuck her head in.

"Why're we turnin'?" She asked.

"Talon attack off to the north-west. We're gonna intercept them." David said.

"Well let's get a move on!" She said.

 **~~~oOo~~~**

"There!" David said, pointing at a large airship that had landed outside the mall.

"A mall? Why would they attack there?" Lena asked.

"To do what they do best, stir up tensions between omnics and humans." David said. "Put us down close by. We made need to make a hasty escape if things go too far south." David said in a worried tone.

"Don't worry love, we can handle a few talon agents." Lena said.

"Not just a few. More like a few dozen." David said. "And it feels like they're well armed."

"I'll make sure Lena is careful." Winston said. David nodded and walked back to his seat.

"I'll be monitoring the situation from here. If things become too much, i may just use drastic measures, and no one will like me when i use drastic measures." David said. Winston nodded and followed Lena to the door. David sat there with his elbows on his knees, hoping that he wouldn't have to bring out the big guns. He began nervously tapping his left foot. He felt everything that was going on, and so far it seemed like everything was going well. Lena and Winston must have been kicking major ass out there. What was once a group of five dozen had been dropped to three dozen in fifteen minutes. He had to admit, they were very efficient at what they did. If they could clear house like that, David had nothing to worry about.

But, something peaked his interest. The addition of two people. They were a lot more skilled than the others, and they felt like they had a lot more blood on their hands. David clenched his fists as he felt the tides of the battle turning. Lena and Winston were now struggling to fight everyone off. David groaned.

"Dammit guys! I guess i don't have a choice now." David said. His eyes widened and he doubled over in pain. "Not yet big guy! Lets get to the action first." David said.

 **~~~oOo~~~**

Lena blinked behind a large object to wait for her harness to charge back up. She felt bad leaving winston to fight them off, even if it was only temporary. Winston was getting bombarded by shotgun blasts, rifle bullets, and other various rounds. He tried to take down as many talon soldiers as he could, but the constant barrage of bullets was starting to wear him down.

Lena stared at her harness anxiously, hoping it would charge faster. She froze when she heard the sound of a shotgun click, and the sensation of a gun being held to the back of her head. Undoubtedly, it was Reaper. Lena held her hands up and slowly stood up. The figure spun her around, and confirmed it was in fact who she thought.

"Any last words?" He asked. Lena gulped. Suddenly, a weird sound echoed through the air. Everyone stopped what they were doing and started looking around. Lena saw the lights by the entrance flickering, and in the low amounts of light she could make out that it was david. He seemed to be walking rather funny, like he was in extreme pain. He stepped into the light, stopped, and began writhing in agony. He dropped to his knees and began digging his fingers into the tiled floor. Slowly, the flesh on his face seemed to burn, and fall off. He shouted at the top of his lungs as his flesh began to burn. Soon, the foul stench of burning flesh filled the air. Everyone began to cover their noses, or throwing up.

"R-Run!" David shouted as one of his eyeballs fell out of his head. He no longer had any cheek muscle left, and the bone was just becoming visible. As the last of his flesh began to burn and fall off, David began covering his face with his hands. He sat there, knelt on one knee, as a thick black smoke emanated from his head. Lena noticed her harness had finished charging, and took the opportunity to hide. She blinked behind a large concrete pillar and peeked out from the side.

The smoking, rather pissed looking skeleton slowly stood up, and threw its hands into the air. Suddenly, fire erupted from the skeleton, as it roared at the night sky. This wasn't David anymore, this was something evil, it was the Rider. One of the soldiers starting shooting at the Rider. His fellow soldiers started doing the same, trying to kill the evil entity. But instead of doubling over and dying, the Rider began laughing. He grabbed one of the soldiers with a chain, and pulled him closer. Everyone stopped shooting, so they wouldn't hit their fellow soldier. The rider grabbed the soldier by the throat, and spouted one phrase.

"Look Into My Eyes!" It growled. Suddenly, the soldier in his grasp began shouting. His shouting wasn't very loud at first, but it became louder and more panicked the longer he stared. He started to slowly turn to ashes, starting from places like his finger tips and toes, and working its way up slowly. The rider held his mouth open while staring into the man's eyes. A glowing white mist was coming out of the man, and entering the Rider's mouth. But, a similar mist was Coming from the Rider's eyes, and entering the man through his own eyes. The rider was sucking the life out of the man. The rider released the man and shut his mouth, and the man was reduced to a large pile of ashes. The Rider looked back at the army of soldiers and growled.

"Wherever innocent blood is spilt, the Rider will be their to punish the guilty." The Rider said. The soldiers started shooting the thing before them again, while Reaper and Widowmaker made their escape. The Rider looked at his feet, and found the gun the ash pile had been using. It was an M249 saw with chainsaw grips. The Rider chuckled and picked up the gun. The weapon burst into flames, and began to glow red hot. He positioned the weapon at his hip, and began mowing the talon soldiers down. The gun shot hundreds of red hot bullets at the soldiers, reducing anyone they hit to a pile of ashes.

The Rider laughed maniacally as he torn through the dozens of soldiers with absolutely no effort. Lena, who'd been watching from behind the pillar, was no longer willing to watch. As a matter of fact, she felt sick. This had been the power that David had been alluding to, but Lena had never suspected that it would be even remotely enjoying itself while doing this. Yet here it was, laughing like a madman while slaughtering three dozen men like they were nothing. Lena spotted Winston, who'd also taken cover, and the two locked eyes. David's situation was much, much worse than either one had expected. Suddenly, the shouting and sounds of guns had stopped, and things became eerily silent for a good thirty seconds.

The Rider stood there, admiring his handy work for a short period of time. Using the straps on the gun, he slung it across his back. The Rider Stuck two fingers in it's mouth and sharply blew, creating a loud whistle. David's flaming bike came rolling into the building, and stopped before the Rider. It sat down on the bike, and with one good crank of the throttle, it took off into the night. The bike left a trail of fire on the ground behind it, and left the ground around it scorched. Both Winston and Lena got up from their cover and looked at each other.

"We've gotta follow him!" Lena said.


	5. update

**Hello. i would like to apologize for the lack of updates. between motivation crashes and getting sick recently, i haven't been able to sit down and write. i will try to update the story with in the next two weeks. that aside, i would like to ask you all to please be patient. i've found that while writing can be fun, you have to be in the mood or inspired for it. if you try to force it, it turns out to be kinda shitty. so please, be patient. great things come to those who wait.**


	6. Chapter 5

The rider sped through the streets, leaving a trail of fire behind him. As him and his bike screamed down each street, people looked at him with a mixture of shock and horror. His chain was whipping around in the wind behind him, leaving a faint trail of smoke in its wake. He laughed and got on the throttle, making the bike do a wheelie, which he held for at least a block. Suddenly, he pulled off what's called a stoppie, and his gaze fell upon a group of four people. Three of them seemed to be from various ethnic groups, and were wearing hoodies. The fourth was a poor guy getting mugged. The rider got off his bike, and stood with his back to the group for about thirty seconds. The rider heard something, and looked back over his shoulder.

Another group of six men stumbled down the street, laughing and pushing each other, when one of them saw the rider starring at them. He tapped one guy, and pointed at the rider. Suddenly, everyone's eyes were on him. Despite the fact that a few hadn't done any real damage, the rider had no intentions of leaving any of those ten people alive.

The red hot chain quickly slithered its way down his arm, and right into his hand. He gripped the chain tightly, and suddenly swung the chain at them.

 **~~~oOo~~~**

Lena ran through town, blinking repeatedly to try and find david. She followed the black scorch marks, the ashes that had been left behind by some poor souls, and the fire all acted like a trail of breadcrumbs leading straight to its source. She was not only concerned about who ever david might hurt next, but how much more he would beat himself up over it later. David clearly didn't like having that thing inside of him, mostly because it killed people while using his body. Some of them likely hadn't done anything really wrong, but the vengeful spirit inside David found something to make them suffer.

After following the trail for a few blocks, Lena saw a familiar orange glow in the distance. With a few good blinks, she was close enough to see what was going on. There were five piles of ash on the ground around him, and he was hold someone by the shirt collar.

"Wait!" Lena shouted. His head quickly snapped in her direction, and his hollow eye sockets fell upon her. From where she was, she could make out the finer details of the rider's skull. It was rough textured, and had cracks running along its surface. She slowed her pace down to a walk, and started talking to him. "You need to stop, okay?" She said. The rider dropped the man he was holding, and started towards Lena. The man did not hesitate to get up and run. The rider gripped his chain and began to wind up a swing.

"David…." Lena spoke softly. The rider froze. Lena calmly stepped toward the flaming man before her, and grabbed him by the shoulders. He was caught in a fight with himself, and neither the rider or david seemed to want to give up just yet. "You need to stop, David. Don't let _it_ manipulate you. Just fight it, love." Lena noticed that his fingers were uncurling, and he dropped the chain. David was winning.

"That's it. Just a bit more." She said, staring into his black eye sockets. His hand slowly reached for one of Lena's, but once his gloved fingertips grazed her hand he began doubling over in pain. Lena jumped back and watched as the flames that once engulfed David's head, began extinguishing on their own. David's hands were gripping his head in pain as he fell to his knees. A few pained grunts, wheezes and growls escaped from his mouth, as his skin, muscle and various other tissues began the process of regrowing onto his bones.

The process was over within moments, but to david it felt like an eternity. He took a few deep breaths, and ran his fingers through his hair. He stood up and looked at lena. They silently stared at eachother for a moment. Lena had no clue what to say, and David was a bit busy trying to let the whole experience settle in to speak. David massaged his temples for a moment, trying to relieve his headache while trying not to have a nervous breakdown after what had just occurred. After a few moments, David let out an annoyed growl and walked straight passed Lena.

Lena just stood there for a moment, watching him. She was trying to think of what to say, but she found nothing. She slowly began following David, who looked a bit off balance. She followed him through the debris field, though, it looked more like a war zone. Burning paper floated around, and the few flags that were up along the city streets were on fire. There were burn marks and ashes scattered everywhere, and there was even the occasional burnt body part. David kept his eyes on the ground, filled with guilt and shame. Lena had seen the battlefield before, but there were usually bodies/body parts that belonged to both sides of the battle. This was like a ruthless killing machine swept through, and nothing stood a chance.

Caught up by her surroundings, Lena bumped into David, who had stopped in front of his bike. He lazily lifted his leg up and over the seat, letting out a drawn out sigh as he did so. He swept the kickstand back and pressed the ignition switch. The bike whirred a few times and rumbled to life. He put his left foot up on the peg, and clicked the gear shifter into neutral with his toes. He looked over at lena for a moment, and he wasn't surprised by what he saw on her face. A looked was cast upon her face that conveyed a mixture of concern, confusion, but most of all, hesitance. She had finally seen first hand what the monster was capable of, and it put her on edge.

David looked away from her. He felt the nausea growing in his stomach, feeling the reality of what happened setting in. He kept his gaze straight down at the gas cap on the tank of the bike. He cleared his throat and looked at Lena.

"Get on." He said before looking back at his dash.

"What? Why? I have my chronal accelerator. I don't need a ride." She said. David's nose wrinkled for a moment.

"Yes, but I don't want you or I to be in this recreation of hell longer than we need to be. Now get on." He said, a bit more hastily this time. Lena noticed the guilty behind his eyes, and how he couldn't really look at her for too long before averting his eyes. Lena slowly nodded and got on the passenger seat on the rear of the bike.

"Hold on." He said. She gripped him tightly as he clicked the gear shifter into first gear. He quickly gave the bike all it had, making the tires screech as they took of like bullet. After only a few seconds, David was already red lining it in fourth gear, and going 80 miles per hour. It was very clear that he really wanted out of there. But shortly after he took off, a girl rolled up on a Hyper Modified Yamaha Vmax, and watched him drive off.

 **~~~oOo~~~**

As David was approaching the mall, and the airship, he let go of the handle bars. He let the bike coast on its current speed, while cupping his hands near his mouth.

"Winston! Get on the ship, now! I want to be outa here as soon as we're aboard!" David shouted. Winston looked at them in the distance and nodded. He ran aboard the ship and went straight to the cockpit. David's hands returned to the handle bars, and attempted to regain the speed they lost. They quickly rolled aboard the airship, where david slammed on the brakes, creating a loud screeching sound.

"Go winston!" David shouted to the cockpit. Winston pressed the button to close the doors, and started the take off engines. Once the doors had closed, david sighed and dropped the kickstand on the bike. He quickly got off and rushed to the bathroom. He slammed the door behind him, and Lena rushed to the door to listen. From inside, she heard him gagging, coughing, and throwing up. She gently put a hand on the door.

"Calm down, love. It's gonna be alright." She said. David caught his breath for a moment.

"Easy for you to say. You didn't just involuntarily kill a bunch of people." David said under his breath. He stood up, wiped his mouth and flushed the toilet. He opened the door and staggered passed Lena. He partially unzipped his jacket and reached inside. He pulled out a couple of mints and re zipped his jacket. He popped one in his mouth, and offered the other to Lena.

"Wanna mint?" He asked. Lena gave him a strange look, but she took the mint anyway. She opened the wrapper and put it in her mouth. To her surprise, it was orange flavored.

"Why do you have mints in your jacket pocket?" Lena asked. David sat down with a grunt, and let out a long sigh.

"I keep them for two reasons. One, is my breath. Vomit breath is not the best thing in the world. The second reason is, i've been told that mints can help settle your stomach when you feel sick." He said. Lena nodded. "I guess a third reason would be the fact that they taste good."

David started looking at his bike for some reason, and this of course got Lena's attention, as usual.

"What are you thinking about?" She asked.

"Thinking about my bike. I love it and all, and i wouldn't trade it for the world. But i think i might look for something a bit more, i dunno, retro i guess? Not like, seventies retro, but maybe nineties retro." He said. Lena sucked on the mint in her mouth and smirked.

"You really like old things don't you? I swear, you would feel right at home in a museum." Lena chuckled, while david just rolled his eyes and shook his head. Though she asked a lot of questions, the little nutcase was starting to grow on him. He hadn't had a friend in a long time, so someone to talk too was nice, even if they liked bugging him a lot.

"Oh! I almost forgot!" Lena said. David looked at her as she pulled out her phone and dialed a number. She put the phone to her ear and held up one finger to David, basically telling him to wait a moment. David just leaned his head back and gazed at the ceiling. "Oi! Angela! We've got someone coming back to base with us. He's a bit on the moody side, but i think that's because of emotional baggage." David's eyes opened wide, and he slowly lifted his head and stared right at Lena.

"We'll be there shortly, do you wanna see him?... Alright, bye bye, love!" She said. She hung up the phone and looked at David. He was slowly nodding his head, and giving her a death stare.

"Emotional baggage, huh?" He said. Lena blushed and smiled at him. David took a hand out of his pocket, and smacked her on the back of the head.

"Hey! What was that for!?" She said, rubbing the back of her head.

"That's for being an idget. I believe you just got 'Leroy Jethro Gibbs'ed." David said. Lena raised an eyebrow and gave him a confused look. "What? You've never seen the old show NCIS?" Lena just shook her head and giggled.

"Oh man, Jack is just going to LOVE you." She said. David just sighed and leaned his head back. This was going to be a very strange experience.


	7. Sorry

well, as you all know, blizzard dropped a big bombshell on us for the holidays. Tracer is a lesbian, and she has a girl friend. now, not saying this is bad, but i think blizzard rushed the presentation a bit. but, sadly, since this was dropped on us like a ton of bricks, and done so suddenly, i do not have an out for this story. The direction it was suppose to go was fairly clear, and laid out perfectly in my head. but as this information was released with no prior hint as to it being tracer who was gay, that layout has been crushed. maybe if we had some build up to this, i could've saved it by putting the story on a different path, but we didn't so i'm effectively up shit creek without a paddle, or half the damn boat for that matter.

basically, how the story was going to pan out was as follows(Without filler obviously):

David and Lena gradually grow on one another, and even start getting close, and i mean like "Developing feelings for each other" close. Lena helps him through his inner turmoils and helps him slowly gain control of the spirit inside him.

So yeah. my lack of any ability to prep for this has effectively killed this story, sorry guys.

While i have nothing against Gays or Lesbians or anyone in the LGBT, i feel like Blizzard made one mistake with this. Tracer was the poster child of Overwatch, and her ambiguity when it came to her personal life/sex life/sexual preference was part of the lure to her character. we know her personality, but not her interests, this allowed authors like us to go WILD and come up with all sorts of passed times or hobbies for her. essentially, you could put her in any category you wanted, and have her be interested in who ever you wanted, and it wouldn't really matter because there wasn't a lot of cannon material proving or disproving it. by adding such a large interest to her character, some of the lure has been lost. She didn't really have a definitive piece of info for any possible cannons, so she was **everyone's** love interest. you could have her go for any character you wanted, with whatever kinks you wanted too. you could have her go for mercy, or for Mccree (I've seen both), but now the options have been kinda cut. Someone like symetra, or even sombra would have been better, because they don't seem to have a very big pre-existing fan based behind them. I have yet to see anything revolving around those two, so picking one of them might've helped build there popularity a bit. But tracer was the "Either-or, doesn't matter what it is" character that a wide range of people could like, and that aspect of her is kinda gone now.

But yeah, my thoughts aside, I don't think i'll be writing any further on this story. I put too much into the original plot to change it, and i would not enjoy writing this if i forced myself to take it in a direction i wasn't to fond of. hope ya'll understand.


	8. Response

Now, some of you have asked me "Why don't you just make her Bi" Or told me "You can go against the cannon, this is fanfiction". i can understand that, but i'm the kind of person who likes to take the cannon stuff and mix it in with the story to see what i can do with it. this story was supposed to be like a "What goes on when the audience isn't there" kinda thing, basically taking everything we've seen, and have it influence the chemistry between everyone along side the non-cannon stuff. Kinda like a very similar AU, since most AU stories I've seen create such a large divide between their universe and the cannon one. I wanted this one to be similar to the point where cannon missions aren't effected, but different enough to add a few things we haven't seen before. So this new tidbit kinda shot what i had in mind for this story point blank in the face, and not like a mugging or a drive by kinda thing. I mean like, your walking down the street when suddenly someone puts a gun to your face and blows your head off while looking super calm about it... And they didn't even stop walking either.

Now, i could just keep tracer straight, but then i risk getting a bunch of trolls saying "YOU'RE HOMOPHOBIC!" just because i left that part out, and that would be a rather awkward situation. I get a very awkward feeling when new info comes out that basically spits in the face of a story. Its like If they released info about Reinheart that just demolishes a whole story concept, you'd get people saying "You know Reinheart (X,Y,Z)" and that is increasingly awkward for the writer. It's like...

"YES! I KNOW THAT REINHEART's FAVORITE FOOD IS PIZZA BEAGLES! STOP REMINDING ME! IN THIS STORY ITS SEA FOOD!"

Gmail: You've received new activity on (Insert random dick joke-I mean title here)

"MOTHERFUCKER!" *Jumps out the window*

Not to mention that kinda goes against the purpose of the story, and if i stick to that, then i don't have anything to bring to the story. Either way, i wouldn't be satisfied writing the story anymore because i couldn't fulfill all the goals i set out for myself. i will say, up until this point, this was one of the best stories I've written. I'll keep it up, but there wont be any updates on it, it'd be just too awkward/unexciting to write anymore. but yeah, I've said my part. have a great Christmas, or what ever you celebrate this year.


	9. Brighter News

Oh, ya'll didn't think i would just drop this story without giving you anything did you? No, i will be giving you guys a new story or two. The first new story will be a Spider-Man Story, and will have a bit more leeway when it comes to the cannon. this story will have the main character be in a part time tag team with Lena Oxton, more like a professional relationship. Now, that will be the main story i will be working on... BUT, i will try to make another ghost rider story with David in it. While i feel THIS storyline has been run into the ground, i still love my character David and i would hate for him to go down like this. Instead of Lena being a love interest, she will be more of a wing man for him as he tries to control the rider and he starts to fall for Another character instead. Gotcha guys didn't i? and ya'll thought i was just going to end it here.


End file.
